


Multitasking

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, tyler just really wants to take care of josh okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyeing your hair causes a great deal of damage and Tyler is just being helpful and efficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love that they went on a mini vacation before starting the latest tour

Having songs on the radio, touring the world—it was all immensely awesome but also extremely demanding and time consuming. It was easy to get caught up in it all; rush from one thing to the next until you're stretched thin and exhausted with nothing left to give. It was important to remember that you need time for you, time to unwind and be quiet.

Or if you're Josh, you jump out of a plane, giving your lead singer a heart attack since apparently your life isn't thrilling enough and 'you seriously want me to have to find a new drummer slash boyfriend?'  Tyler liked being high up and climbing but sky diving was an unnecessary risk, alright?

Josh made it down safely and Tyler could finally breathe easy. He knew the safety statistics were good, but that didn't change the fact that one mistake and that was it.  So the post-adrenaline cuddling was completely justified. 

They lay in the hotel bed facing each other; Josh's hands (which were so much paler than the rest of his body. An unfortunate yet hilarious result of the gloves he had to wear for ziplining. Tyler couldn't even look for too long or else he'd burst out into laughter) were rubbing circles into Tyler's torso, and Tyler’s fingers moved through curly, messy pink hair. They'd meet for gentle, unhurried kisses as a breeze from the open windows danced through the room. No screaming crowds, no interviewers asking for the thousandth time about the black paint—just the two of them as simple, regular people. 

Tyler ran blunt nails across Josh's scalp, smirking in the small shiver that ran through him. 

"Josh what kind of conditioner do you use?"

"Uh, what?"

"Hair conditioner. Your hair is super dry from all the dyeing"

"Isn't that for girls?"

"Nah, man. It's to make your hair silky smooth."

"But people like the fluff!" 

"You gotta protect it though or it's going to break off like straw!"

"Don't worry about it Tyler. I'll just shave it and regrow."

Tyler sighed. Self-care on the road was important, but fixing Josh's weird shower habits was not a simple feat. 

* * *

“Uh, Tyler what the heck?”  Josh said, pulling his mouth off Tyler’s dick to look at him with utter confusion.

“Multitasking.  Don’t worry about it…just go back to what you were doing,” Tyler was massaging a large quantity of conditioner into Josh’s hair.  A few days had passed since the last conversation, enough time for Tyler to call Maddy and text Josh’s sisters for recommendations of hair products.  He did his research and decided to put it into action as soon Josh sunk to his knees to blow Tyler in the shower.

“Dude, focus,” Josh glared, clearly wanting Tyler to simply enjoy being sucked off without the extra hair treatment.

“You know I’ve got a lot on my mind, man.  Just let me do this and I will go back to 100% appreciating you and—” Tyler descended into moans as Josh took the challenge and began to bob his head.  The conditioner was applied and it was nice to slide his fingers through the super slippery wet curls.  It needed time to soak in, so Tyler concentrated on lasting as long as possible, which was hard when Josh was pulling every trick he knew.

And after he finished with a cry of Josh’s name and the power to move returned to his limbs, he guided Josh to the stream of water.

“Ow, it’s in my eyes.  Let me wash it out myself.”  Tyler abandoned the job to Josh, pressing open mouth kisses to his neck, and then sinking to his knees to return the favor.

* * *

“I think my hair does feel softer.  Thanks, man.”

Tyler carded his fingers through Josh’s hair hours later, right before the show.  It was a definite improvement, but the damage was already done.

“We should do this, like, a few times every week, and maybe a deep conditioning treatment too,” Tyler tried to remember what Maddy’s instructions had been.

“Is that your excuse for getting more blowjobs in the shower?”

“Of course not!  I’m offended you would think so low of me!”  Tyler clutched his heart in fake outrage.  “I always reciprocate oral sex!”

And that was enough to convince Josh to join in this new hair care routine.

**Author's Note:**

> shivermepickles and teeentyonepilots on tumblr-- come discuss if Tyler would ever skydive (idk maybe he would)
> 
> Also I have no idea where this came from, but it's the story idea I woke up with and I'm still procrastinating a paper.


End file.
